White Wonderland
by WolfLove
Summary: Naruto has gone crazy? Well, that is what he thinks because a certain Uchiha has left him stranded since age of eight. Twenty long years they have fought. That is going to end tonight!


_**I watched him silently through the darkness. It was only around twelve in the morning, and I wanted my prey now!**_

_**Hoisting the 357 pistol higher, I very carefully aimed. "Mother fucker." I said, the person turned to me, and I saw his reddish black eyes narrow. **_

_**It was cold out, but both he and I were dressed accordingly. This fucking man and I had been fighting since the age of eight. Twenty years had gone by. His black hair still had the spike in the back, and his bangs were long as ever. **_

_**Our breaths left white clouds in the air, then drifted off aimlessly, as if art disappearing. My own ice blue eyes locked with his, daring him to move. Stepping closer, I put my pistol back into its holster. **_

_**As I advanced onto him, he took one-step back, going for the defensive. **_

_**We have not seen one another for ten years, but within those ten years, I had grown. From being a short, lanky boy**_** to a tall, well muscled man. He had not changed one bit. That motherfucker that stood as if he owned the world that all the people should bow to him because of his family company. **

**Fucking assholes.**

**Even if we have not seen one another for ten years, there was the hatred that sung through my body, making it shake, not the cold. I could see his pale lips move, whispering, trying to calm me down. The motherfucker had to be fucking kidding me! **

**Tch.**

**As if I would calm down. I would not calm down. I will NOT calm down, and I shouted it out as loud as I wanted to. This hatred had built in me because I watched him grow in the ranks of his own company over the news while I had stayed at the same fucking spot; piss poor.**

**Touché, as they would say.**

**His eyes had widened because he knew then that it was futile to run, to hide as he had been doing all these years. Rage ran through me, and I continued to walk to him. He was stepping back away from me, to run, to hide. My wrath must have been fearsome, but I did not give a flying fuck. **

**This bastard was MINE.**

**Out here in the woods no one would see. **

**Out here in the woods no one would notice.**

**Out here in the woods no one would hear.**

**Out here in the woods no one could care.**

**Smirking-because I had my game-I lifted my 357 from its holster once more. He must have seen how my nose twitched. **

**The smell of fear enticed the hunter within me.**

**He must have seen the animalistic frenzy rising in me, because he was going to run.**

**Running would only excite me.**

**He must have seen that I was going to love it, to watch him die slowly because of the pain that he had caused me.**

**The taste of blood entered my mouth.**

**I was so close to snapping... To become the animal that roared within me... To be released from its cage... To rain fury among the humans…**

**To take revenge.**

**My eyes rolled at the thought of revenge, bloodlust, and murder. Not the 'here-he-goes-again' type of eye rolling. But the 'desire-of-blood' eye rolling. My chest let out a rumble, more like a growl as I see him turn. He was starting to run from me.**

**Maniacally I laughed at his attempts to slip away. I called out his name softly when we were in the deep woods, torturing him with my demonic voice. I knew where he was. I would disappear and call his name from afar, and then I would come up right next to him, and say his name like a lover would.**

**I could hear the waterfall; we were about half a mile from it. The rushing waters roared through the quietness, adding to the terror building in him. **

**Licking my lips, I reached out with my hand that held the pistol, and shot.**

**A painful cry was heard, and I smirked, seeing the black haired male grip his right arm. Blood started to soak through his sweaters and jacket, and then dripped down his arm from his fingertips. He was leaving an obvious trail through the snow, by both feet and blood. **

**Ah, the smell of the blood raced through my system, warming me from the core. Laughing again, I caught up to him. Reaching out with my left arm, I snagged him and held him close to my body, letting him feel my arousal at the hunt. **

**With the pistol's thin barrel, I dragged it down his jaw line, a slow, teasing, cold stroke. I could feel him shiver from terror and fear. Smirking, I lent down and nibbled on his earlobe, in which he completely froze.**

**The barrel toyed with the other's lips, and there was the white wisps of air coming from the black haired male's nose quickly. **

**Good.**

**He was panicking.**

"**Open your mouth." I cooed softly into his ear, and he thrashed, the back of his head hitting my shoulder. Snarling into his ear, I placed the cold steel up under his scarf and touched his skin. "I told you to open your mouth, and not retaliate." I purred into this ear, taking reign of my anger. **

**Slowly his mouth opened, and I pulled the cold steel from his neck and into his mouth. The stainless steel disappeared into his mouth as he closed those pale lips around the barrel. His eyes were wide with fear. "You seem a wanton whore to me." I said slowly, as if thinking it over as my eyelids lowered.**

**Removing the barrel from his mouth, I shoved him forward. **

"**Run, run as fast as you can...Well, I do not need to finish, do I?" **

**I grinned as he started to run as fast as his legs could take him. Silently I loped after him, running through the brush without breaking stride. He was running like a wounded animal, which he was. **

**The roar of the waterfall was defining now. Aiming, I jumped when he landed, and shot him on the left thigh. He went down with a scream and a thud. I ignored the cold as I stepped around him, watching him, calculating my next move. He cowered like prey, smelt like prey, and surely acted like prey. My head lolled back then around, my neck popped, and I grinned when I looked down to him.**

**So helpless.**

**So lonely.**

**Too fucking bad. I lived with it my entire life. **

"**Get the fuck up." I commanded, kicking him on the back with my heavy boot. He cried out again, and I sneered. "Feeling helpless without your bodyguards?" I crouched beside him, tapping my pistol against my temple thoughtfully while looking down at him. "Here, I'll help you." I snapped, yanking him up by his left arm. **

**I could see the pain flash over his body, and I lived for it. Chuckling demonically, I escorted him to a small clearing right before the waterfall. "Maybe I should make you suffer much more than now, to make you feel what I have felt over these past twenty years. All the fucking pain I had to go through while you sat your dainty ass on a cushioned seat."**

**Grabbing for his right, just to see him open those pale pink lips in a scream. I looked up just in time to block most of his attack on my face. Although I did slightly back up, he caught my lip. My head snapped back, and I let out a little surprised grunt. His left hand was holding the pistol where my right hand was. I was wrestling the gun from his grasp when it shot into the freezing water. He released it, and I pulled away. **

**Blinking, I looked back at him, raising a hand to wipe away the blood from my lip, unconcerned about the wasted bullet.**

"**Wrong fucking thing to do." I said slowly, as if explaining to a child. Backing up a few steps, I aimed again. **

**BLAM!**

**My pistol went off, and he fell to the ground, clutching his rapidly bleeding stomach. I let out a belly laughter that rang in the woods and bounced off the walls of the cliffs. "How does it feel, motherfucker, to be shot in the gut?" I asked him, knowing that he wasn't in any condition to talk.**

**Stepping to him again, I crouched down, watching with fascinated eyes as he writhed in pain. A bloody hand caught my right hand, and I snarled. The hand wouldn't let go, and I just sneered at the cowardice move. "Have the fucking pistol, the damned thing isn't worth anything now that it was empty."**

**I turned to leave, going to let him die in the cold, like my heart did after so many occasions.**

"**N-N-Na-Naruto." His voice was quiet, barely audible under the roar of the waterfall.**

**My whole body turned to his direction, and my eyes locked on the pistol. The other had a shaky hold, but it was aiming true. **

**When the pistol went off, my eyebrows furrowed as I looked down to my stomach, watching the blood soak the orange jacket that I was wearing. **

**I had forgotten that the 357 was a six shot, not five. **

"**Son of a bitch." Was all I was able to manage before I crumpled to the ground, pain exploding from the open wound. Looking over to the black haired male, I saw that the pistol was now laying on the snow with a bloody handle. Everything was getting hazy, as if a fog rolled in.**

**Inching over to the other on my left elbow while my right held my stomach, my breath heaved. My body felt so damned heavy that I wanted to let it go. The pain was much less that it was before. **

**As I reached for the black haired male, I just saw the light fade from his eyes, and I cried out, suddenly very alone. "What have I done?" I asked myself as I pulled the other into my embrace as we lay in the snow.**

**His body was cold as I pulled his back against my chest, holding him close. Tears streaked down my face unknowingly as the blackness started to come.**

"**I love you, Uchiha Sasuke. I have loved you always, and will from this second on."**

**After I had said that, knowing that it had been true. **

**I let myself succumb to the blackness that welcomed me, encompassed me in warmth and love, eradicating the demon within me finally.**

**For the first time in my life, I was at peace.**

**Snow started to fall from the dark grey skies in great flurries, and a revelation struck me.**

**I lived in a white wonderland.**

**Tch. I was so angry when I typed this, my younger brother and I got into a verbal (then physical)fight over something stupid. I just finished this.**

**Anyway, it was a way to relieve the anger from my body, besides drawing harshly (taking it out on my colored pencils o.O). I didn't know what I was writing about, until I thought of the idea of these two.**

**I know about 357s (my father owns one) and I wasn't exactly sure if it was a six shot or a seven shot. I think it might be a seven.**

**Anywho, until next time**

**WolfLove**

**P.S. OH! I made cookies for Valentines! Here ya go! *hands out cookies to readers* Also, this was suppose to be something of a angst, but I am not sure that it is…Hmm.. I'm going to have to look for some genres that my one shot is. *Shrugs* Oh well.**


End file.
